The angel on your shoulder
by Andersass
Summary: Everyone has an angel on their shoulder. Dean Winchester's, however, was a little bit more literal than anyone else's. -Or: a one-shot in which Cas is shrunken down by a witch-


"Dean! Dean come on this isn't funny I don't like it in here!"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out a tiny Castiel from his jacket pocket. At only 4 inches tall, Cas was now smaller than ever, thanks to an incident with a particularly malevolent witch.

"Cas, I don't know where else to put you, so shut your trap and just appreciate the fact I let you come along while we hunt this bitch down," Dean snapped, eliciting a frown and a shuffling of feet from the little man on his palm.

"Well it smells in there, and I don't like being in the dark. When was the last time you and Sam even washed your clothes?" Cas muttered, folding his arms and glaring determinedly back at Dean, pouting out his lower lip.

Dean frowned, grumbling back "Damn it Cas, where am I supposed to put you, on my shoulder?"

Castiel's face lit up, eyes darting fervently to Dean's shoulder. Out in the open, in the _light, _and not terribly smelly. A lot better than in a dirty pocket.

Cas looked back to Dean, nodding, still with his pout and pleading eyes.

Dean sighed, running his free hand over his face as he gave up, holding Cas up to his shoulder. Cas hopped off Dean's palm, scrambling to perch atop his shoulder. His foot slipped slightly and Dean nudged it so Cas was able to get a firm footing.

As soon as he was comfortably seated, Dean rolled his eyes and continued walking. A few moments later, he was interrupted by a tapping at his neck.

He stopped and groaned, "God damn it, what now, Cas?"

Cas frowned, looking down at Dean's shoulder, "I...ican'tholdon..." he murmured, brow furrowing. Dean was puzzled, as Cas was so tiny he was often very hard to hear.

"What? What did you say?" he encouraged, prodding the tiny angel.

"I said, I can't hold on!" Cas huffed, folding his arms yet again, "When you walk, you tend to bounce a lot, and I keep nearly falling off!"

Dean laughed, nearly causing Castiel to topple off of his shoulder. Dean steadied him, apologizing.

"Cas, you were the idiot who asked to be up here in the first place! That's it, back in the pocket for you," Dean chuckled, picking up Cas by the neck of his trench coat.

Cas squirmed, kicking his tiny feet and frowning. "Dean, I don't want to go back!" he protested, throwing a fit.

Dean threw his head back in exasperation, taking a deep breath to keep himself from throttling Cas. "Fine, you know what? I guess you'll have to hold onto my neck then, okay?"

Cas stopped squirming, and nodded.

Dean plopped Cas back onto his shoulder, from where he crawled to Dean's collar, and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Well, as far as they could go, anyway. Which wasn't very far.

A little ways further, Dean chuckled. Castiel looked up at him, confused. "What's so funny?" he asked, frowning.

"It's just... I've got an angel on my shoulder...Literally!" Dean chuckled, smiling down at Cas.

Cas still frowned, cocking his head to the side, "I do not understand..." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Forget it Cas," Dean smiled, rolling his eyes once again, but this time, affectionately. He continued walking, still chuckling to himself, as a confused angel clutched to his neck.

* * *

After defeating the witch and getting a way to turn Cas back to normal out of her, Dean and Cas returned back to their hotel room. Sam was still out, god knows where, so they were alone for the time being, preparing the potion to help Cas.

Cas scurried around the table, attempting to help Dean, but getting in his way more than anything. Dean only didn't stop him because he rather enjoyed it.

When, finally, the vial of potion was completed, Dean spoon-fed small portions to Cas.

And nothing happened.

They both sighed, and Cas sat down on the table, leaning against the bowl they used to mix the ingredients.

"I don't understand, we did everything that that evil-ass witch said to do..." Dean rationalized, shaking his head.

Cas stood up, wobbling at first, but then steadying himself. "Dean please don't beat yourself up. We'll find a way, I'm sure," he assured, smiling at Dean slightly in hopes to raise his spirits.

"Damn it Cas, how?" Dean griped, shaking his head in despair, "Even your angel powers can't help you, that means it's some powerful stuff we're dealing with!"

Cas' smile melted away, and he dropped his eyes to the edge of the table sadly. "I know," He mumbled, sighing, "But I like to have hope..."

Dean frowned at Cas, heart sinking for him. He glanced over at the list the witch had written down, and blanched.

"Cas, look! We just forgot something, that's all!" he grinned, shoving the list in Cas' face, knocking him over. Cas picked himself up, and read the last bit of the 'recipe'.

His eyes widened, and he looked up at the beaming Dean.

The last step was simple to Dean, but to Cas, it was the most complex thing in his life. Just a kiss. Just one.

"Dean, I- I... Who would kiss me?" He fumbled, running his hands together worriedly.

"Oh come on, Cas. I'll do it," Dean winked, poking Cas' chest with a smile.

Cas looked up at Dean, frowning, and quirking an eyebrow. "You'd do that for me? I mean, just a peck, right? Quickly," he nodded, mind already set on doing it.

Dean smiled, nodding and setting his hand down on the table. Cas climbed into it, shaking slightly. Dean pulled him up to his face and pecked their lips together, Cas gripping Dean's cheeks.

The change was so sudden, and so fast, that the chair broke with the newly added weight of full-grown Castiel, and toppled the duo over. They landed hard, with Cas pinning Dean.

"I don't think you should of done that," Cas muttered, not making any motion to move off of Dean.

Dean looked up at Cas, confused, "Why...?" He asked cautiously, briefly noting to himself how damn close Cas was. He smelled a hint of liqour on Cas' breath, and locked their eyes together.

Cas leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean's again, leaning back an inch to answer his question, "Because now I never want to stop,"


End file.
